I Miss You Dude
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: " Stan.. How could I let this happen?" he asked hopeless for an answer, as his eyes began to water for the hundredth time that day. Style, Long Oneshot.


Hey guys. Hope this turned out good. I wrote it for my class(different characters of course) But i truely wrote it for Kyle and Stan.

Its only my second post here, and my first Style. So please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanx33

* * *

I Miss You.

In the silence of the hospital room, stale white walls loomed over a young, curly haired boy who sat in a lonely chair, head in his hands, fiery red curls tucked under a red and blue beanie, no trace of any positive emotion could be found in the his jade green eyes, now puffy and red from his distressing situation.

The boys name was Kyle Broflovski, a slender built teen, barely over 18 years old. He was now sitting up looking helplessly at the motionless figure in the hospital bed next to him, the site tore at his heart. The figure in the bed belonged to none other then his best friend, Stanley Marsh. "How could this happen…" Kyle desperately asked the painful question to no one in particular.

The raven haired teen in front of him was in grave condition and had been unconscious for days now, Kyle wanted nothing more then to see those sapphire eyes open, and brighten up the face of the boy that's been at his side, since elementary school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Oh jeez.." the six year old muttered under his breath, his untamed, curly red hair carefully hidden under his green hat. He reluctantly fallowed his mother down a ever narrowing hallway, multiple children's drawings, and school event flyers littered the walls around him, and they seemed to be closing in on the innocent boy, he instantly grabbed hold of his mother's hand while clutching his notebooks tightly to his chest "my new school is scary…" he whimpered. _

_"Here we are Bubala! Oh isn't this school just lovely?" his mother asked with excitement dripping from every word, as they stopped in front of a door labeled "C6" no doubt meaning, hallway C, classroom 6. Kyle looked up at the door like it was a horrible, giant, green troll that was about to attempted to chomp his miniscule, little body. "Mamma… Can you please take me home? I don't like this place…"the red haired boy pleaded for his mother to understand his discomfort, and make it all better, but she had no time for nonsense. _

_"I will not have this negativity Kyle. This town is your new home, and this is your new school, you can't change that sweetheart. Now go on inside and make new friends, and have lots of fun. I love you Bubbie" his mother smiled, and kissed the little boys forehead then nudged him into the classroom. Kyle's eyes slowly left his mothers, as he turned to face his new class, the questioning looks he was getting, made the red head feel like the new exhibit at a freak show. _

_"Oh hello there, you must be little Kyle Broflovski, Welcome to our class, we're glad to have you here with us." a beautiful, slender women smiled at him, she had auburn hair pulled tightly back in a bun and a long white and brown skirt with a white button up blouse. He half-heartedly smiled at her, she immediately picked up on the uneasiness in the boys eyes, and decided to skip the usual "Get to know you" game most new students got to play, much to Kyle's appreciation. _

_"Well my name is Mrs. Chronister, please take a seat right here." she smiled and gestured to a open seat at one of the four large wooden tables in the room, Kyle happily obliged, thankful to get away from the front of the classroom, he glanced back as his mother, looking for comfort, and reassurance, she smiled at him one more time and then closed the classroom door. He was officially on his own. _

_As Mrs. Chronister got class started, Kyle placed his back pack on the floor next to his chair, and took a set in his new spot, still not feeling quite comfortable. The little red heads mind started to wonder, and his teachers words began to blur together, surprisingly he felt a someone poke the back of his shoulder, which woke him from his daze. _

_He turned to see who had poked him. Finding a pair of sapphire blue eyes, and the boy who owned the magnificent eyes, slightly waving at him._

_"I'm Stan" the boy said, as he smiled at the red head "Kyle" he couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe school wont be so bad after all…" he thought as the boys continued to innocently smile at each other._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The memory of that day caused a miniscule, scrap of what we know as a smile, to find its way onto the red haired boys face "Dude, we used to annoy Mrs. Chronister so much, because of our constant talking." Kyle chuckled as he pictured his first grade teachers irritated face staring at the duo very intensely.

He turned to Stan, as if he expected the boy to say something in remark to his comment. Sure enough this caused the smile that had taken so long to locate the red head's sadness coated lips, began to take its leave as the reality of the situation once again grasped Kyle by the heart, and pulled at it ferociously.

" Stan.. How could I let this happen?" he asked hopeless for an answer, as his eyes began to water for the hundredth time that day. "Stan… if you pull yourself through this, I promise I'll never let anything like this happen again." the red head swore to his best friend and placed his hand over the other boys, the water begging to leave his eyes.

"I Promise…" he muttered as he gazed, longing at his hand resting on top of Stan's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Swinging is kind of for girl's Kyle, lets go play basketball or something" the raven haired boy said as he approached his best friend, sitting solemnly on a swing. _

_"Go ahead Stan, I'll catch up with you later…" the red haired boy said as he slowly moved his swing back and forth, staring blankly at the multi-colored bark chips that littered the ground under him. "_

_Dude, what's wrong? You've seemed really weird lately." Stan asked the red head, worry completely obvious in his voice now. _

_Kyle turned his gaze from the ground to look at the other boy "Its nothing, I'm just being stupid. Don't worry about me ok dude?" Kyle tried to reassure his best friend by attempting a smile, but the raven haired boy could see right through him. _

_"Kyle, your my Super Best Friend of course I'm going to worry, so tell me what's bothering you." Kyle knew Stan never took no for an answer, and the red head knew he had truly lost once the other boy took the swing next to him, so he returned to studying the bark chips. _

_"Stan its stupid and really doesn't matter." Kyle said feeling dumb for even worrying about something so ridiculous. _

_"Dude, just tell me what's on your mind." he still got no answer from the red head next to him "Kyle, tell me." was all he said, almost getting irritated with his best friend. __"Kyle--" _

_"Stan, you think we're still going to be best friends in middle school?" the red head asked, hints of desperation could be found hiding in his words. _

_"What? Dude of course! Why wouldn't we?" the raven haired boy was shocked that such a question had even crossed his best friends mind. _

_"Well… I don't know. Its just, we're officially out of elementary school next month… which means we're getting older, and people change when they get older… but I don't want us to change… I like us. We've got to stay the same." Kyle finally looked up at Stan, his jade eyes piercing into his best friend's Sapphire ones. "I don't know what I would do if us turned into just you or me..." _

_"It won't" the raven haired boy said with absolutely no hesitation, catching a sparkle of hope in the other boys eyes. _

_"Promise?" Kyle held out his green gloved hand to his best friend _

_"I Promise." Stan grabbed Kyle's gloved hand with his own red one, sealing the promise with a shake._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kyle was reminiscing about the promises he and his best friend had made to each other that day, his head was lying on the edge of the bed, his hand clutching the others bruised hand, looking reluctant to let go.

The miserable boy was only brought out of his zombie like state when he heard a vibrating noise coming from under his best friends bed. The red head knew what it was. Stan's phone had been randomly reminding him for a couple hours now, that the battery was dying, he finally decided that he would turn it off.

Kyle pulled the small Rubbermaid out from under Stan's bed and grabbed the small slick, black, phone, he flipped the little device open to press the red button and end the annoying sounds it was making, but when the screen lit up, it reveled a heart wrenching site.

"You have this picture as your background…" the red heads tears from early had returned with vengeance, and now clearly flowed from his puffy, jade colored eyes.

The wallpaper of Stan's phone, was of him and his best friend right after their high school graduation ceremony, he was laughing happily with his arm around Kyle's shoulders pulling him close, holding his degree up in the air for all to see, as the red head under his arm smiled trying not to laugh, holding his degree level to his chest.

There was no chance for Kyle to hide, let alone try to stop the emotions the picture had caused, from coursing throughout his entire body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Thanks Everybody! I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle waved as he walked away, finally free of his family's congratulations, he then searched for his super best friend, eager to start their celebration. _

_"Where is--Ah!" the red head yelped as he someone's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, lifted him up into the air, and began spinning around laughing hysterically. "Stan!" Kyle was a bit worried that the raven haired boy might take them both to the floor from dizziness, luckily enough that never happened. _

_"Can you believe we just graduated dude!" Stan asked, with his excitement just filling the air around the pair. _

_"I know crazy right?" Kyle answered a little less excitement present in his words, _

_Stan easily picked up on his best friends emotions, like he always did "Something wrong dude? You seem bothered." Stan asked immediately changing the emotions in his voice from ecstatic to concerned. _

_"No! I… just a lot to think about dude" the red head hated spoiling the fun with his emotions, his best friend studied him thoroughly, Kyle caught him and realized he might as well give up now, instead of putting up a fight. "Its just going to be crazy going to college in the city, and being hours away from everybody. That's all…" he sheepishly, confessed _

_"Oh yeah I know… But dude I forgot to mention something about that.." all of Stan's excited, happy emotions from just moments ago seemed to disappear completely _

_"Yeah what..?" Kyle asked though he felt fear over what the information might be. _

_"Well… Your not going to be going to college without me!" The raven haired boy smirked as all the negativity around his best friend just seemed to be washed away by sheer joy _

_"You got accepted too!" Kyle about knocked Stan over as he wrapped himself around his best friends torso _

_"Ha ha, yeah I guess my letter got delayed in the mail. That's why we thought I was denied" Stan laughed as he patted Kyle's back, t__he red head quickly unraveled himself from the taller boy "So we're totally rooming together right dude?"Stan asked though it was more of a statement then a question, the red head rolled his eyes. _

_"Well, duh. You really think I want to share my bathroom with some kid I don't know?" he said though there was less sarcasm in his voice then Stan had expected _

_"That's your big fear Kyle? Sharing a bathroom?" Stan laughed as he could see just a hint of embarrassment on the red heads face. _

_"Hey lover boys, smile!" Kenny shouted as he approached the pair, camera phone in hand. _

_Stan still laughing from his comment, quickly pulled Kyle into the picture, while proudly displaying his new high school diploma. "Send me that picture Kenny!" he shouted as the blonde gave him a thumbs up, and made his way around to take more pictures of their class._

_"Thank you Stan." the red head smiled at his best friend, it was one of those moments where he was just taken back by his life and everything that's happened during it. _

_"For what dude? Going to same school? Of course I wanted to go to College with my super best friend!" he smiled _

_"No, for being my super best friend. You know I'd be lost without you Stan." Kyle smiled, but couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed about being so emotional. _

_Stan's laughter ceased and he put his hands on his best friends shoulders, looking at those all to familiar jade colored eyes "No dude, don't thank me. You know full well I probably wouldn't have even made it through elementary school without you there to make me push myself to the limit, and strive to do better then I ever expected I could. No, its me who needs to thank you Kyle." Stan stopped and gestured to the diploma "This right here? I wouldn't have gotten it without your help. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have you. So thank you for being my super best friend Kyle." _

_Stan couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the tears forming in Kyle's eyes "Those better be tears of joy dude." he laughed more as he pulled his best friend in for another hug._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Broflovski?" a voice called, breaking the red head out of his trance like state. He had been staring at the screen of Stan's cell phone, long since the screen had dimmed to black.

"Are you alright sir?" the nurse asked again placing a hand on the boys shoulder, which caused him to twitch

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm ok. Sorry…" he quickly closed the phone and set it back into the Rubbermaid on the floor.

"You look exhausted, sure you wont go home for at least one nights sleep?" she asked, concerned for the teen, he had been at the hospital since his best friend was brought in, and had stayed long after the boys parents had returned to their home hours away.

"No, I can't leave Stan… I wouldn't sleep anyway, not until I know he's ok…" Kyle looked over at the raven haired boy, who was just a shell of what he used to be.

Stan had tubes in his nose to help him breath, a couple IV's in his right arm, some for nutrition, and the other for pain medication, Kyle wasn't sure what they we all for though. He also had bruises, cuts, and scraps scattered around his body. Four broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, and lastly he had a small skull fracture on the back of his head. Seeing his best friend in this condition, well you might as well have just ripped out Kyle's heart right there, and crushed it on the floor in front of him.

"I just… I can't leave him…" he struggled to make the sentence clear between his disheartened breathes, as more salty, warm, liquid filled his jade eyes.

The nurse placed her hand back onto the red headed boys shoulder, offering what little comfort she had to give "I understand, you don't have to leave. The doctor will be in here shortly, he wants to check on Mr. Marsh's status." she added another pat to the boys shoulder and made her way out of the rooming, freeing herself of the thick, pain filled air.

The red headed boy just nodded as she left, he just couldn't say much, examining Stan's painful condition caused all the horrible events of that day to flood his mind once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Its nice to just get out and walk once in awhile" Kyle stated, as he and his best friend made their way to a near by pizza parlor, sadly he seemed to be the only one enjoying the beauty of the evening sky "Stan what are you doing?" Kyle asked, eyeing the raven haired boy. _

_Stan's eyes were completely transfixed on the small screen of his black Ipod. _

_"Stan?" he asked again, leaning in to sneak a look at the little screen _

_"Hey listen to this song dude, its by a new band I found" his best friend said as he handed Kyle the little red ear buds. _

_"Ok dude, then will you put that thing away and maybe talk to me a little?" the red head asked, as he reluctantly took the ear headphones from Stan's lanky fingers. _

_"Yes dude. Someone's a bit needy tonight huh?" he chuckled as his best friend rolled his eyes. _

_Kyle placed the buds in his ears, completely cutting out all the busy sounds of the city around them. Giving Stan a thumbs up, the music started, it was loud and a bit rough for Kyle's personal taste, but he honored his friends request and kept listening, and caught some lyrics he actually liked. _

_Kyle began to relax as they walked down the busy street, and closed his eyes really starting to get into the music, but he was instantly brought out of his peaceful state when he felt the frantic hands of the other boy land on his upper back, and aggressively shoved him forward, causing him to fall hard on the cement a few feet ahead _

_"What the-- STAN!" the red head screamed hysterically as he witnessed a car slam into his super best friend, hurling him through the window, shelves and good's of the convenient store behind him. __The cars reckless, onslaught was ended be the right half of the front bumper smashing into the brick wall of the same convenient store. _

_Kyle sat completely still for a moment, frozen in utter shock at the havoc that had just taken place in front of him, but the shrieks and cry's of the people around him, quickly broke him from his daze "Stan… Stan!" the red head shot up to his feet, ignoring the head rush his fast movements had caused, he didn't have time to stop, he had to find Stan, he had to get to his best friend. _

_Kyle sprang across the hood of the badly damaged car, ignoring all of the smoke, glass, bricks, and people around him, he didn't care, none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was getting to "…Stan!" he cried as he found the raven haired boy lying on top of the stores shelves that had been knocked to the floor by his beaten body. Stan was lying in a growing pool of his own blood, convulsing as his body desperately begged for air. _

_Kyle ran to him "No.. no Stan" the red head fell to his knee's next to Stan and pulled the boy's head into his lap "Stan, Look at me Stan!" he demanded in utter desperation, he was in to much shock for tears. _

_"Hey kid! Are you two alright?" Kyle heard the worried man behind them, but he was completely immersed in his best friends condition, he couldn't responded, he couldn't get up, all he could do was sit with his broken friend in his lap, rocking him back and forth, telling the boy... _

_"Your going to be ok Stan, your going to be ok, you have to be ok… Your going to be…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah!" the red head shrieked as he felt a unfamiliar hand land on his shoulder, ripping him from the dark memories that haunted the corners of his mind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Broflovski…" the man Kyle assumed was the Doctor, apologized as he removed his hand and walked around Stan's bed to the opposite side of the room "So you still haven't been able to sleep have you?" he asked the red head, as he began evaluating Stan's condition.

"Huh? Oh… No, not really…" the boy replied sheepishly, he knew he looked as horrible as he felt.

"You really should get yourself out of here for a day, staying in this place for long periods at a time can really drain a person, physically and mentally." the doctor told the boy, concern present in his voice, though his eyes didn't not leave his work on Stan.

Kyle sighed "I know I should… but I can't leave him… He's my best friend. And..." he paused hesitant to continue, which caused the Doctor to turn to the boy as he struggled for words "And… the police officer that came to the scene told me that if Stan hadn't pushed me away… I would have been caught between the car and the brick wall, and I guess the force that my head would have hit the wall with most likely…" the red head choked on his next words "Most likely would have killed me." the boy began to loose control of his emotions once again, as he turned to face his broken, best friend.

"Stan really did save my life that day… I owe him everything now." he placed his hand on Stan's.

The Doctor finished up his work silently, then made his way over to the red head and placed his hand on the emotionally, exhausted boys back "I'm almost a hundred percent positive your friend is going to make a full recovery, he just needs time. But you on the other hand…" he paused and kneeled down, eyes now level with Kyle's "You wont fully recover until you stop blaming yourself. He saved you because he loves you, and if he found out you've torn yourself to pieces over his actions, it would likely hurt him more then that car ever could have." the doctor's words were full of emotions, sympathy, concern, and most of all sincerity.

The red head thought hard about every word that had been said, taking them all in with great consideration.

The doctor could tell he had at least gotten through to the boy a little, which made him smile a bit "Just remember, protecting someone is never an accident." he patted Kyle on the back once more, and then took his leave.

The red head was lost in his own thoughts for a time after the doctor had left, he was still clutching Stan's hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. He knew the doctor had been right, of course he was, "you should always protect the people you love" he couldn't believe he had completely ignored that fact.

The red head began to doze as his thoughts began to jumble together, he was so emotionally and mentally exhausted, and for the first time since the accident, he had finally found a little peace of mind in the doctors words.

"…Kyle?…" the red headed boy twitched and his eye's flew open at the sound of his name, all signs of exhausting completely dissipated. He felt the bruised hand tighten around his own, as he looked up to find that amazing pair of sapphire eyes staring back at him, he could tell they were fighting to stay open to look at him.

"Stan…your awake." the tears of happiness fell silently from Kyle's eyes.

A very minute, but loving smile found its way to Stan's lips.

"Stan I… I missed you dude" the red heads warm tears fell from his cheeks

"Kyle…Your not… hurt.. right?" the raven haired boy struggled to speak, still having troubles breathing properly.

The red head looked at him, confusing consuming his face "Yeah I'm alright… Why Stan?" he couldn't understand why his best friend had asked him that, if anything he should be asking what happened.

" Good.. I was worried… I didn't… push you hard… enough.." the raven haired boy looked genuinely relived with the news.

Kyle's heart jumped as he realized, his safety was the very first thing his best friend had thought of "No Stan, you did. And I'm still alive because you saved me. The police said I would have died if you hadn't pushed me." the red head paused and placed his left hand with his right, both now clasping the bruised hand of his hero "I owe you everything Stan." he finished.

Stan chuckled a bit and his sapphire eyes looked deep into Kyle's jade ones "Dude… You don't owe… me... anything… I love you… I'd never.. let anything happen… to you." when these words left the raven haired boy's mouth

Kyle's cheeks reddened a bit "…Well I…love you too dude--"

"No… I'm… In love with… you Kyle." Stan cut the red head off, he didn't want to beat around the bush anymore, he was to exhausted to have to mask his feelings right now. Bad timing or not, he just wanted to get it out at last.

Kyle didn't move, he was in utter shock, how could Stan love him?

He focused on that word, Love. It was a complex word, that had a lot of rules, and guidelines, like: You love someone you know will back you up no matter what. You love someone who will tell you when your being ridiculous, but do it compassionately. You love someone who you can spend countless hours with and never grow tired of each other. You love someone you know will never betray you. You love someone who will be there to protect you when you can't protect yourself. You fall in love with someone you know you could never live without.

Almost all of these were true about his friendship with the raven haired boy, who now sat in front of him broken, not only from the car the boy had taken in order to protect him, but broken for fear that he had said to much.

No, in fact, he had said exactly what needed to be said, because Kyle now knew that the last rule of love was true, he knew he could not live without Stan. He was blearily living the entire time Stan was unconscious. And all he had done was fill his thoughts with memories of the raven haired boy.

Yes, he was also in love with his best friend. Kyle Broflovski was in love with his super best friend Stanley Marsh.

"Kyle… I--" the red head stopped his best friend, by leaning in and touching his lips to those of the raven haired boy. All of the aches and soreness that lay inside Stan's battered body all melted away in that moment, a moment he had secretly longed for, the moment where the boy he had been in love with since their childhood had finally planted his beautiful lips with his own.

The red head pulled just inches away from his best friend, who placed his right hand on the red head's check, caressing his tear soaked face, his jade eye glistened from the water that still filled them "I'm in love with you too Stan, I just hate that it took that horrible accident to make me see it…" he placed his left hand onto Stan's that was still stroking his cheek, and his other still tightly entwined with Stan's left hand.

Stan smirked as much as his muscles would allow him "Don't. That doesn't matter… all that matters is you and me… and what's happening right now." he said as he pulled the red head into another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate then the first one the nervous red head had made. They both took in everything they could from this kiss, the scent of each other, the feeling of their lips locked together, and the oh so sweet taste of complete love and passion.

Reluctantly Stan had to pull away this time, still having a hard time breathing correctly "We'll have to… continue this later." he winked at the red head then finally lay himself completely back on the bed again, his sore body ready for more rest.

The red head sat back into his chair, staring at their interlaced fingers, contemplating every action that he had just taken.

"Oh by the way… Its way too cute… that your wearing… my hat dude." Stan chuckled

Kyle's cheeks grew red at the comment, he had completely forgotten he had been wearing it through that entire week.

Stan smirked, "I love you." he said, sapphire eyes closed as he was ready to fall back into sleep at any minute, clutching the red heads hand as hard as his muscles would allow.

"I love you too." Kyle replied, his entire body completely ready to do the same.


End file.
